¡No soltaré tu mano!
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: Después de tantas píldoras del prototipo APTX4869 de 24 horas, algo raro comienza a suceder con Conan. Ai descubre que el antídoto se ha formado en el interior del organismo del joven detective, que está desestabilizado transformándose en Shinichi y Conan una y otra vez. Eso lo podría llevar a graves consecuencias, como la MUERTE./— Ran... suéltame./— ¡No soltaré tu mano!/
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fan-fic de Detective Conan jojojo siempre quise hacer uno, hay que ser sincera, pero nunca se me ocurrió de qué. Bueno, ustedes saben de qué se tratara por el summary XD Aquí un pequeño prólogo:**

Prólogo: _Cínico e hipócrita._

¿Qué podría sentir en esos momentos? ¿Dolor? ¿Paz? ¿Odio? ¿Amor? ¿Qué ganaba con ello? No lograría encontrarlos con tan solo mirar el techo. Se levantó y vio la hora. 04:32 am. Era molesto no poder conciliar el sueño. Tanto tiempo atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño lo estaba volviendo perturbado. Salió de la habitación mientras soltaba un suspiro entrecortado, hacía mucho frío, pero no le importó. Caminó hacia el baño para beber un poco de agua, pero una luz lo distrajo, provenía de la habitación de…

Con mucho sigilo, se dirigió a la habitación de cierta castaña de cabellos largos que escribía sin descanso en una agenda. Un diario, supuso. Por sus ojos, sabía en quién estaba pensando y su corazón dolió… ¿Sería buena idea llamarla? Giró la cabeza hacia los lados, desechando enseguida la idea, porque sería muy peligroso. Sin embargo… Los ojos de Ran estaban opacados de tristeza, demasiado para soportarlo. No era capaz. Se alejó de la habitación, cogió su celular que le pertenecía _en verdad_ a él y marcó.

— _¡¿Shinichi?!_ — Él no contestó enseguida, no solo para ajustar su voz en su corbatín, sino que también tardó en procesar escuchar aquella voz un poco quebrada. Eso solo significaba una cosa: Llanto.

—… ¿No puedes dormir?

— _¡Me-Me despertaste!_

— Mentirosa.

— _¡No estoy mintiendo!_

— Ya te lo dije una vez, sé muy bien cómo te sientes por el tono de tu voz. El simple hecho que hables así, significa que estás congestionada, o lloras. Pero nada similar con haberte despertado.

—… _Estoy enferma._

— Estabas llorando.

— _¡Deja de creer que siempre tienes la razón! ¡Eres un cínico!_

_**Cínico.**_ Enmudeció al sentir resonar esa palabra en su mente. Ignoró las llamadas de la castaña. Cínico. Sí, era un maldito cínico. Lo que tenía entendido de ese concepto, era que una persona se comportaba de mala manera con descaro, o algo similar sin importarle. La única diferencia era que a él si el importaba, no quería herirla, pero tenía que comportarse de esa manera… Como un maldito cínico.

— _¿Shinichi?_

—… Un cínico. — Una dolorosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, algo ya muy común en él. — Tal vez… Tengas razón. — Murmuró con pesadez en sus palabras.

— _Lo siento… No quise decir eso, yo…-_

— Es verdad de todos modos.

— _¿Qué…? ¿Qué te sucede? Últimamente, cada vez que hablamos siempre terminamos hiriéndonos sin querer._

Y no mentía, pero tanto tiempo mentirle, engañarle, y esconderse de la aquella verdad, simplemente era algo que él odiaba. Odiaba las mentiras, el engaño, escondites… ¡Todo proveniente de un crimen! El crimen que él cometió fue destruir emocionalmente día a día a una joven que no le había hecho nada, solo ganarse limpiamente su corazón.

—… Es difícil, Ran. No lo entenderías.

— _Somos amigos… Puedes decirme lo que sea._

— Amigos, ¿eh? — A veces odiaba esa palabra… ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a odiar tanto las cosas que hasta el día del accidente ignoraba por completo? — Dime, Ran… En un caso, una niña muy parecida a ti, me preguntó qué pensaba de la gente hipócrita. ¿Tú que piensas?

— _¿A qué viene…?_

— Solo contesta.

— _Pues creo que es similar a ser cínico. La persona representa ser falsa, que la cara que expone a los demás es solo una mentira, bastante cruel dependiendo del caso. ¿Por qué?_

—… Simple curiosidad. Contestaste lo mismo que ella.

— _¿Y tú qué le contestaste?_

Enmudeció tratando de buscar una respuesta lo más sincera posible… Inhaló lentamente.

— Que son personas de dos caras. La falsa y la verdadera… Aunque claro, la verdadera pocas veces es mostrada. — Le dijo indirectamente su secreto, esperaba que ella dedujera algo, pero…

— _No entiendo que quieres decir…_

— Gracias, Ran. Ya tengo la respuesta que quería, buenas noches.

— _¡Pero…!_

_*beep*_

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ya tenía claro lo que pensaría Ran de él cuando se enterase.

Un cínico e hipócrita.

_Continuará…_

**Las cosas comenzarán el siguiente cap!**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Rossana's Note

… **Escuchen… Sé que lo que van a leer no les va a agradar, a mí tampoco, de hecho quiero llorar de la rabia.**

**Mi hermano menor me borró la mayoría de mis proyectos de mis historias, para ser sincera, me las borró todas.**

**Para los que sigue mi fic "Nunca Más" (Kick Buttowski Fan Fic), en verdad lo siento, me estoy retorciendo de la rabia en este momento…**

"**Blue Rose Radio" (YuGiOh Fan Fic)**

"**¡No soltaré tu mano!" (Detective Conan Fan Fic)**

"**La Piedra" (Gakuen Alice Fan Fic)**

"**Los Secretos del Grupo Shin Hwa" (Boys Before Flowers Fan Fic)**

"**¿El Mismo Destino?" (Boys Before Flowers Fan Fic)**

"**Fé ****信仰****" ****(Inuyasha Fan Fic)**

"**Orgulloso, Masoquista" (Boys Before Flowers Fan Fic)**

"**It was Only Just a Dream" (Boys Before Flowers Fan Fic)**

"**You're My Little Girl" (CROSSOVER Boys Before Flowers & Faith Fan Fic)**

"**Eternidad" (YuGiOh Fan Fic) Este es el que más me duele abandonar temporalmente, pues es el fic donde recibí más apoyo que nunca. De hecho el capítulo siguiente ya estaba casi listo, y ya no está… ni siquiera en la papelera de reciclaje lo encontré.**

**En verdad lo siento mucho, trataré de recuperarlos, pero los pocos que logré coger, están bloqueados o en blanco. El único fic que salve por completo es "¡No soltaré tu mano!" Puede que actualice pronto, pero estoy muy afligida. Me vuelvo a disculpar, ahora sí que me demoraré siglos en actualizar…**

**Rossana's Mind.**


End file.
